


I Have to Go my Own Way

by obnoxiousandannoying



Series: Wunships [1]
Category: Nevermoor Series - Jessica Townsend
Genre: F/F, Hollowpox, I live for these gaybies, Nevermoor, Wundersmith - Freeform, ahaah hurt/ comfort time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxiousandannoying/pseuds/obnoxiousandannoying
Summary: this oneshot has a grand total of ~ zero ~ context and is super duper cliche shit, but I was just in the mood for some Morridence angst and this is what happened :)they are gay, that's it
Relationships: Morrigan/ Cadence
Series: Wunships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062155
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	I Have to Go my Own Way

“God, that was- I’m- ugh, listen, just… don’t leave my sight again, you hear me?” Morrigan said firmly. She made to head away from the wreckage, but realised Cadence wasn’t showing any signs of wanting to follow her.

“ _Excuse me_?” Cadence raised her eyebrows at her. “What makes you think you can talk to me like that? I’ll go wherever I want.”

Morrigan gaped at her in shock. “Um, _no_ , you can’t! It’s _dangerous_ out there, what-”

“Morrigan, it’s going to be dangerous wherever we go. What does it matter whether I’m with you or not?”

She scoffed in exasperation. “It matters in every way! What if something happens and I’m not there? What if- I mean, _what if Squall finds you_? What then, Cadence? Sorry to say this, but I don’t think you have a very good chance of survival if you bump into him! Listen, can you just stay with me? I’m pretty much the only person who could at least try to match him, even if everyone acts like it’s not true. Do you hear me? If you two cross paths, you’re done for.” Her voice broke. “And I can’t let that happen. Never.”

Cadence looked at her. “Morrigan… you know I can look after myself just fine-”

“I know, I know,” Tears began to spill down her cheeks. “But please, Cadence, for once in you goddamn life, stop acting like you don’t need anyone! Because you do and I know it- and in a situation like this? Really? Just STOP IT! It’s infuriating,” She wiped her eyes as Cadence stared at the ground.

“Morrigan, I am… _very_ aware that my life is threatened every minute I am with you, but it’s also threatened every one I’m not! I have to go my own way, and maybe that way isn’t the same as yours.” Morrigan let out a sob. 

“God, Cadence, why do you choose to be like this? Everyone’s ‘ _way_ ’ will be exactly the same if you don’t listen to me, and that’s dead. Whether you like it or not, if you’re with me, that chance is drastically slimmed. And… Jesus,” She wiped her eyes again. “I can’t have you dead. I won’t allow it. So you’re coming with me.” She grabbed Cadence’s hand and tried to pull her away. Cadence squeezed it, but didn’t move. Morrigan whipped her head around furiously. “ _What?_ ” But her expression changed quickly when she saw that the mesmerist, too, had tears in her eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Cadence said quietly. “You’re right; and if I’m going to be brutally, _brutally_ , honest with you, I have absolutely no idea what I want yet. I’m just so _confused_ ,” and to Morrigan’s surprise, the girl began crying into her palm. She was so taken aback by this that she didn’t know what to do. Cadence had never been one to display any kind of emotion, and the same applied to Morrigan and her tendencies to show affection, so she was quite at a loss at what to do. She timidly laid a hand on her friend’s shoulder and began an attempt at comforting her, but all in vain, as Cadence threw her arms around her and held on, tight.

Morrigan was momentarily stunned by this, but relaxed a little and hugged her back. Cadence sobbed into her shoulder for quite some time before pulling away, wiping her eyes. “Sorry,” she said groggily.

“You don’t need to apologise. And Cadence?” the mesmerist met her eyes. “You can go any way you want. I’m not going to stop you.”

Cadence shook her head. “No, you were right- anywhere you go, I’ll go too.”

“Really? I mean, doing that hasn’t exactly put you in the most ideal situations.”

“Nah,” She smiled. “I think I’m fine with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi just a reminder Mother Jessica has reposted Morridence fanart on her instagram stories. yeah;


End file.
